Sasuke X Tetra Zelda: The Truth Is Revealed!
by Aerisuke
Summary: In this scene, Sasuke finds out that the pirate, Tetra is actually Princess Zelda. R&R Please. This is also a sneak at The Legend Of Zelda: Sasuke's Journey. Enjoy!


Sasuke X Tetra (Zelda): The Truth Is Revealed!

(NOTE: THIS HAS GOT TO BE ONE OF MY FAVORITE SCENES FROM THE LEGEND OF ZELDA: THE WIND WAKER. WARNING! THIS MAY CONTAIN SPOILERS FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO HAVE NOT PLAYED THE LEGEND OF ZELDA: THE WIND WAKER. SO IF YOU DON'T WANT TO BE SPOILED, THEN STOP READING NOW! ANYWAYS, PLEASE ENJOY THE STORY BECAUSE I HAD A LOT OF FUN MAKING THIS. BUT AFTER I DO THE FIRST FEW CHAPTERS OF THE LEGEND OF AERITH: TWILIGHT PRINCESS, THEN I WILL WORK ON THE LEGEND OF ZELDA: SASUKE'S JOURNEY. THE ONLY REASON WHY I PICKED SASUKE'S JOURNEY IS BECAUSE SO I WON'T THE ORIGINAL NAME THAT IT HAS BEEN GIVEN.)

Story:  
In this scene, Sasuke finds out that the pirate, Tetra is actually Princess Zelda. R&R Please. This is also a sneak at The Legend Of Zelda: Sasuke's Journey. Enjoy!

After Sasuke's older sister, Garnet (from Final Fantasy IX) had been rescued by the pirates, Sasuke had just finished fighting The Helmaroc King... the one that kidnapped his older sister. Meanwhile, Tetra brought Garnet back to the pirates while she went to go after the bird and to help Sasuke. When Sasuke had gotten to the top of Forsaken Fortress, he noticed that same dark figure... the one who had ordered The Helmaroc King to prevent Sasuke from rescuing Garnet by kicking him out of Forsaken Fortress. "It's been a while, boy. You have done well to sneak into my fortress and wriggle your way all the way up here. I suppose the least I can do is to congratulate you of your reckless courage. My name is Ganondorf... and I am the master of Forsaken Fortress." said Ganondorf as he turned to face a shocked Sasuke. "Hey, I remember you! You're the one that kicked me out of Forsaken Fortress just as I was about to go and rescue my older sister, Garnet! So... you're the one that ordered The Helmaroc King to kidnap not only my older sister, Garnet, but to kidnap those other girls, Aryll and Maggie as well! I'll never forgive you for what you did! Never! In fact, I hate you Ganondorf! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!" cried Sasuke. "Very well then... but by the way boy... did you by any chance notice how all the monsters that were frozen in time suddenly began sturring again... once you pulled The Master Sword out of it's pedestal?" asked Ganondorf as Sasuke gasped while he looked at The Master Sword that Ganondorf had spoken of while being pulled out of the pedestal in Hyrule Castle. "Do you now understand what that means? Why, I highly doubt you do. Foolish little boy. While that wretched sword is indeed the blade of evil's bane, at the same time, it has long played another role... a rather very... important role, I should say. But you see Sasuke, it is also a sort of key... a most deeply important key that has kept both me and my magic intact! But... by withdrawing the blade, you have broken that seal I'm afraid." said Ganondorf as he chuckled. "That's it! I've had enough of this! It's time for you to die, Ganondorf! So... die!!!!!!!!!" cried Sasuke as he was bout to do Chidori with his right wrist. But however, Ganondorf grasped Sasuke's right wrist as he screamed while Ganondorf had thrown Sasuke across the room. "Foolish little boy. You can never defeat me with a blade that does not sparkle with the power to repel evil! Sorry boy, but what you hold is a useless sword. Now... go back to the world below, and tell that to the pathetic fools who made this blade! Its power is gone, and its edges are dull! Now... say goodbye boy!" cried Ganondorf as he was about to kill Sasuke. As Sasuke shut his eyes, he remembered Tetra's smile and of how much she cared about him. He cared about her so much, that he's been in love with her ever since the day they met. "Tetra... I'm... sorry. Well... goodbye... Tetra. We will meet again... my love." said Sasuke to himself. Suddenly, Tetra came just in time to stop Ganondorf from killing Sasuke. "Don't you dare lay a finger on him!" cried Tetra as she jumped up to Ganondorf and fell to the ground. "Sasuke! Get up! Open your eyes, kid!" cried Tetra as Ganondorf choked her with her legs dangling in the air. "Tetra! No!" cried Sasuke as his eyes widened in shock, as he couldn't believe what he saw. "Let her go!" cried Sasuke. "Stop! Y-You heard what he said! Let me go! Now!" cried Tetra in a raspy voice while gasping for air. "Shut up you pathetic little sea rat!" cried Ganondorf as he was about to finish her off with his left hand but noticed that his Triforce Of Power was glowing in his right hand. "Huh!? It seems that my Triforce Of Power was resonating! Ha! At last I have found you... Princess Zelda!" said Ganondorf as he laughed maniacally. "Wh-What!? What are you talking about? I don't know any... Zelda..." said Tetra as she passed out, which Sasuke feared would be her last words. "Wh-What the!? Who is this... Zelda?" asked Sasuke to himself as he couldn't believe what he just saw and heard. "Feigning Ignorance will gain you nothing! Tell me... if you are not Zelda, then why do you have this fragment of the triforce?" asked Ganondorf as Tetra slowly slipped into unconsciousness. Suddenly, Prince Komali and Quill appeared along with Valoo who later burned the top of The Forsaken Fortress to where Ganondorf was. the two Rito birds then took the children away from Ganondorf and headed back to The King Of Red Lions and Itachi.

Later...

The King Of Red Lions, Valoo, Itachi, Quill, and Komali all appeared at the entrance of The Tower Of The Gods which the portal that led to Hyrule Castle was there at. "Tetra..." said a sad Sasuke as he looked at an unconscious Tetra fearing that she was dead. "It's alright Sasuke! She has merely lost consciousness." said Quill. "As for Garnet, she has escaped The Forsaken Fortress with the pirates. But don't worry Sasuke and Itachi... you guys can relax. She's safe now." said Komali. "Lord Valoo! You arrived not a moment too soon! We are deeply grateful!" said The King Of Red Lions as he spoke in the foreign tongue of Hylian. "I am aware of this. Yet I thought our first priority was to separate these two from Ganon's grasp." said The King Of Red Lions as Valoo spoke in Hylian once more as he and the two Ritos set off back to their homeland, Dragon Roost Island. "Sasuke! Itachi! I will explain things later! Now we must return to the world beneath the sea!" said The King Of Red Lions as he, Sasuke, and an unconscious Tetra headed to Hyrule Castle.

The next morning...

Itachi and Sasuke were just waiting for Tetra to regain consciousness. "Itachi... was I too late?" asked Sasuke. "It's hard to say." said Itachi as he turned Tetra's chest upwards so he could hear her heartbeat. "Well?" asked Sasuke. "Don't worry, Sasuke. She's still alive." said Itachi as Sasuke breathed a huge sigh of relief. "Thank you Itachi. Itachi! Look! She's waking up!" cried Sasuke as Tetra came to and found herself right next to Sasuke and Itachi. "Oh... Owww... What happened...? And... just where am I...? And... what is this place...? Sasuke! You're okay!" said Tetra as she hugged Sasuke grateful that he was still alive. "Don't forget me!" cried Itachi. "Wait... I remember you... you're Sasuke's older brother, Itachi... right?" asked Tetra. "So... you finally remembered me? I'm so honored." said Itachi, smiling. "Sasuke! Where's Ganondorf... and what happened to him...?" asked Tetra. "I don't know." said Sasuke as he felt a rumble in his pocket. "Sasuke! What are you doing? You must come now to the room where you got The Master Sword!" said The King Of Red Lions. "Who's that stone...?" asked Tetra to herself until she finally said, "Just who are you? Sasuke and I are the only ones who can speak through this stone! How dare you use what's not yours!?" "...I'm assuming your Tetra, am I right? You must come with Sasuke to see me at once!" cried The King of Red Lions. "Hmph! Well, don't you sound important! ...Fine. We're on our way. Just hold your horses, whoever you are! Sasuke, what are you waiting for? You heard the stone! You're supposed to show me how to get to where that... voice is coming from!" cried Tetra. "Fine. Itachi... wait here." said Sasuke as he turned his head to Itachi. "Right." said Itachi. "Wait a minute... isn't he coming?" asked Tetra. "Well... actually Tetra... he usually waits for me outside with The King Of Red Lions. Now come on, let's go!" cried Sasuke. "Okay!" cried Tetra.

Sometime later...

As Sasuke and Tetra finally got to the room where The Master Sword was, there stood a man in a red robe. "Are you him? Are you the one that was using my stone to talk to Sasuke without my permission? Answer me!" cried Tetra. "That stone is an enhanced version of The Gossip Stones that have been long spoken of in The Hyrulian Royal Family. And I... am the one who made it." said the man. "Excuse me? You made it? The Royal Family's Gossip Stone? I'm sorry, but I don't have a clue on what you're trying to say." said Tetra as she scoffed in disbelief. "Have neither of you heard the tales? Tales of the kingdom spoken of in the legend of the great hero... the place where the power of the gods lies hidden from deep within... this place, where you now stand, is that kingdom. This is Hyrule... and I am its king: King Daphnes Nohansen Hyrule. Sasuke, do you not recognize my voice?" asked The King Of Hyrule as he turned to face both Sasuke and Tetra. "Wait... you're..." said Sasuke, shocked. "Indeed, I am the one who guided you here. You may also know me as The King Of Red Lions. There was no need for me to reveal my true identity to you so long as that blade, The Master Sword could defeat Ganon... but now... Sasuke... Tetra... both of you must listen to me. Once upon a time, this beautiful land of Hyrule was turned into a world of shadows by Ganon, who fought out to obtain the power of the gods for his own selfish deeds. But however, it turned out that my power alone could not stop the wicked king myself, and our only option was to leave the fate of the kingdom in the hands of the gods... but when the gods heard our please, they had chosen not only to seal away Ganon himself, but Hyrule itself as well... and so, with a torrential downpour of rains from the heavens... but alas... our fair kingdom was soon buried beneath the waves, that was to be long forgotten at the bottom of the ocean... until now. But the gods never gave up hope. It was because the gods already knew from the start that the only way to seal the people from the kingdom was to grant Ganon's wish for the destruction of the land itself. But before the sealing of the kingdom, the gods not only chose those people who would not only build a new country you see... but they commanded them to take refuge on the mountaintops. It turns out... that those people... were your ancestors. Hundreds of years have passed since then... but as long as Ganondorf would not be revived, then Hyrule would remain below the sea... never waking from its slumber. Tetra... please... come to me." said The King Of Red Lions as Tetra's eyes widened in shock. "What? Me? Why me?" asked Tetra to herself. "What's he going to do with her?" asked Sasuke to himself. Suddenly, Tetra's triforce necklass disappeared and began floating in The King Of Hyrule's hand. "This necklace that you wear Tetra, is a part of the sacred treasure called The Triforce Of Wisdom, which has been passed down from generation to generation in Hyrule. It seems that your mother has passed this down to you... and to not only guard it with your life... but to treasure this precious necklace as well. I am right, am I not? Yes. The Triforce Of Wisdom is none other than the sacred power of the gods that we have kept from Ganon's clutches for so may long years. The gods then placed upon your ancestors the task of your ancestors by protecting it from evil's grasp... and by guarding it with their lives as well. So now Tetra, you, too, must abide by the laws of the past... but now... the time has come for me to teach youi the fate into which you were born, which is also the very reason that you live." said The King Of Hyrule as he combined the two pieces of The Triforce Of Wisdom and put them together by transforming Tetra into someone else. It was someone... that Sasuke had never seen before... nor was he able to recognize who it was. "T-Tetra?" asked Sasuke as Tetra turned around as The Triforce Of Wisdom glowed on her right hand. She then did a quiet gasp and said her first words: "My... fate..." The King Of Hyrule then said, "You are the true heir of the royal family of Hyrule... the last link in the bloodline. You are Princess Zelda." as Tetra now understood what Ganondorf was talking about when he claimed that he "found" her. "...Zelda? I'm... a princess?" asked Zelda. "You are confused, aren't you? I supposed the least is to be expected. Sasuke! I am terribly that you have been caught up in these events. But now that is known that Tetra is actually Princess Zelda... Ganon will be seaeching frantically for this child in an attempt to get the power of the gods that he possesses. He will not rest until he has found her. But however, if he succeeds, my ancient kingdom under the sea will be turned into a land in despair... and so will the world you know above the waves. Sasuke, I need you to lend me your strenght in this dark hour. I have a suspicion about what has caused The Master Sword to lose its power. I need for you to come back with me back to the lands above the water and return the power to repel evil to The Master Sword. "Yes!" cried Sasuke as he nodded his head, "yes". "Zelda..." said The King Of Hyrule. "Yes?" asked Zelda as she turned to face The King Of Hyrule (while she was facing Sasuke from before). "It is far too dangerous for you to join us in this task. Fortunately, this sacred chamber is not yet known to Ganon. But it is my wish that you wait here in hiding until we return." said The King Of Hyrule as he disappeard to leave Sasuke and Zelda alone to talk. "Sasuke! We must go!" cried the King Of Hyrule. As Sasuke was about to leave the room, Zelda grabbed his right hand with her left hand and said, "Sasuke... wait..." "What is it Tet--I mean... Zelda?" asked Sasuke almost forgetting that Tetra was Zelda. "Um... I don't know how to say this... but everything that's happened between you, Garnet, and Itachi... it's all been my fault." said Zelda as she put her right hand over her heart and said, "I'm so sorry... Sasuke... please forgive me." with tears in her eyes. "Zelda... it's alright. You didn't mean to." said Sasuke as he giggled and smiled at Zelda. "I'm scared... I'm so scared Sasuke... I don't know what to do." said Zelda as she started crying uncontrollably. "Zelda... look at me." said Sasuke as he gave Zelda a serious look on his face. "Look... I promise that I'll be back soon. It'll only be for a few days. But I want you to wait for me, alright?" asked Sasuke as he caressed Zelda's left cheek by pushing the strands of her hair back with his right. He then also put his left hand on her right cheek and held her neck and kissed her, while putting both his right hand on her waist and his left on her waist too as Zelda also held his neck and pushed his hair back as she kissed him back. When Sasuke fist kissed Zelda, her eyes shook and widened in shock. But then her eyes gently and calmly closed her eyes as she said, "Sasuke..." as she soon realized that she was starting to fall in love with him. They then stopped kissing after they only kissed for 10 seconds. Sasuke then left Zeld alone in the room. But Zelda stopped him in his tracks by saying, "Sasuke... please be careful." as she put her hands over her heart while waiting for Sasuke to return.

Meanwhile...

After Sasuke came out of the castle and ran back to where The King Of Red Lions and Itachi were waiting, Itachi noticed a smile on Sasuke's face. He then hesistated to ask, but then said, "Okay... what's up with that smile of yours, Sasuke?" to which Sasuke replied, "I just kissed a girl." as he got on the boat as the trio then left Hyrule Castle and went back to the surface. 


End file.
